kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-58
Summary The distraught Gandharva holds Teo in his arms, trying in vain to heal her as Sagara taunts him. Sagara reminds him that Menaka also died because of his indecisiveness, then points out that Gandharva and Maruna had already killed many humans before she arrived. Cloche criticizes Clophe for never speaking to anyone except her, but he responds that once you start talking to someone you start being friends, and he only wants to be friends with her. She points out that if they were friends, then why did he abandon her to chase a human? Clophe meekly claims that he wanted to be friends with it for a while before killing it, only to have Cloche point out that he ran away in the end without killing her. She then realizes the Chaos barrier is gone, and they continue to wait for the Earth barrier to be broken so they can carry out Sagara's mission. Cloche relates an earlier conversation in which Sagara, fed up with Gandharva's indecisiveness, decided to cut him loose after his task of killing the Priest of Chaos was finished. She also changed her plan to have him attack Kalibloom instead of them. Cloche was worried because of how terrifying Gandharva was the day he made an ocean. Sagara commented that even so, he was still a nastika subject to the limits of realms, so he is unable to take sura form, plus all his physical capabilities have been weakened. In addition, he also had a number of his transcendental skills sealed by Taraka. Sagara knew that the seals have not been undone yet because her own were still intact. Clophe infers that she meant to use his emotional resonance to make the Gandharva halfs go berserk. Cloche confirms that Gandharva started having mood swings after meeting Menaka, and was unstable at the time they came through the gate. However, the Gandharva halfs within Kalibloom aren't enough to destroy it. Cloche adds that Sagara expected something more, and Gandharva would cause the ruin of the city. Zard Blain notices that the Chaos barrier is gone when another fighter shouts a warning that the Gandharva halfs are becoming violent. Suddenly, an enraged Clari begins to attack him. Sagara continues to provoke Ghandarva, using information on his daughter Shakuntala in order to push him to his breaking point. 2-58 Sagara with Teo's sword.png|all business 2-58 Clophe.png|no new friends 2-58 G and Taraka.png|seals active 2-58 Clary's emotional resonance.png|no control Currygom's comment (Note) Sagara arrived through the gate (into the human realm) in Episode 39. Afterword ■ TBA Notes * Sagara mentions that Menaka died the same way as Teo. She may have witnessed Menaka's death and did not do anything about it. If that is the case, it would explain why Gandharva hates her. * Sagara tells Gandharva that he is not a philanthropist, unlike Shuri. The term can also be read as "human-loving." In Season 1, Yuta recalled Shuri teaching him not to harm humans. * On what happened to Gandharva: ** Cloche describes the day Gandharva made an ocean in the sura realm. Gandharva's earlier flashback scenes showed pressure on him to create an ocean. ** Taraka attacked the Gandharva clan. The scene shown is a third version of a scene already shown from Taraka and Gandharva's POVs. Sagara also mentioned this attack earlier. ** The above also imply that both Sagara and Cloche were witnesses to the events. This would explain why Cloche is knowledgeable about what happened to Shakuntala. ** Sagara may also have been dragged into the conflict, and had her transcendentals sealed at the same moment. At the very least, it does not appear as though she had her transcendental sealed by Taraka back in D500 (assuming Taraka even existed back then), since Yuta has since killed Taraka multiple times. ** Earlier episodes also showed that Manasvin and Sagara went to see Gandharva between the year N0 and the events in N5. If this visit occurred around N5, it would explain Sagara and Cloche's presence there, and might be related to Manasvin's disappearance. ** For more on what happened to the Gandharva clan, see the Notes section of Episode 2-60. * Cloche mentions that Gandharva had mood swings after meeting Menaka. This supports the theory of some fans, that Menaka made Gandharva abandon the Way of the King. * Cloche mentions that there was controversy on whether Gandharva was fit to be a King. Maruna intially thought poorly of Gandharva, though he later changed his mind. Hura also mentioned nastikas from the Gandharva clan coming over to the Asura clan, so perhaps it was in objection to Gandharva's governance style. References